Lost Daughter
by ALovedPineapple
Summary: A mysterious girl, Hitokiri and her trusting sidekick Inochi embark on a quest of revenge for there parents death
1. Chapter One Beginning of Fate

Lost Daughter  
  
Chapter one  
  
Azure hair touched her back as she looked down at the ground, a binding of her dead frosted digits coiled around the genetic woven hair. She looked up, showing cold face, she appeared crying through her murky hazel orbs. Looking down again she arose to her feet, brushing the dirt from her black, scretched onto her well-developed body, clothing. Silver buckles latched together at the start of her neck, closing down at her hip, which was hugged with the same black material hugging her legs. She removed the dead, crimson bleeding rose from her fingers, and allowed it to lay on the ground. Standing she turned, collecting dust on her fine polished black boots. She walked away from what was a grave, her father's grave.  
  
Riding on her back was a sword, spurring from the sword were ever so often crackles of blue lightining. She walked forward, not wishing to turn back to look the grave, it was just another dead emotion to her. She already lost her other family, sisters, brothers, her mother and now her father. She was left alone in this world. She paced onward, as if she knew where she was dawning next, yet she didn't know.  
  
Walking on she meet up what was maybe a friend, looking to the person she smiled, showing hidden dinged saffron fangs. The person as well smiled, showing red tainted fangs, wondering how she was doing, out he bellowed in a strong voice, " Are you well Hitokiri?"  
  
She barely glanced back at the grave as she spoke to her friend, " I am well, I just need that time alone with the grave of my father. Shall we proceed on the journey to Kade?"  
  
The man raising to his feet, after sitting on a stone, looks at her with emerald eyes. His eyes looked timid, yet inside there was a raging flame dancing, it showed that he was not always peaceful. Black splinters fell over his timid eyes, his hair, it spiked more towards the front and straightened at the back. In which he tied his longer hair in a silver ribbon, letting it drape down his mid back. He wore the same as Hitokiri, only he took a different shade in color, he wasn't as dark as she. He went for a brighter color, a soft, light blue. Hugging onto his knuckles was brass, the brass had a short of spark to it.  
  
He stood close at her side, looking towards the far left, looking at the soon to die trees, speaking to Hitokiri, " Do you think life would be different if both our parents were still alive?"  
  
Hitokiri hated these type of questions, they were not her type. With a light cough she spilled out a quick answer, " I don't think it matters."  
  
" What makes you say that?"  
  
Hitokiri looks to the side of his head and says, " Why do all these questions bother you all of a sudden Inochi?"  
  
He turned to face her, " I don't know. You and I have known each other for a long, long time. Traveling always together, we know each other like the back of our hand. Your closer to me, then my own mother, then again she died when I was three. You helped raise me as well as I helped raise you. So you have been a mother and a friend for me. You also taught me your fighting ways, so you're a teacher too. You have done a lot for me."  
  
Before he could finish Hitokiri interrupted him, " What are you trying to get at here Inochi?"  
  
He gulped as he said, " I just wanted to know if I am ever going to be around when you fall in love for the first time? "  
  
Hitokiri cracked a smile, having a hint of laughter in her voice as she spoke, " Fall in love? Inochi were you hinting on crack while I was at the grave? You know I gave up on emotions when my father died. That is what it takes to be a warrior in my opinion, not to feel anything. If someone else close to me was to die, I can walk on and defeat challenges ahead without anything distracting me. Why do you always address this simple issue that you know the answer to? "  
  
He shrugged as he spoke, " Because we can not always adventure, we will eventually age, become old and not be able to do the things that we can do now. Do you not want someone to live on your legacy? Your family name?"  
  
" My legacy should die, why bring a child into the world? Have you forgotten what we are Inochi?"  
  
He sighed, she couldn't see what he was proposing. He loved her, yet he didn't have the heart to tell her yet. He shook his head as he spoke to her, " Because a child is a gift given to all women."  
  
" Don't associate me with all women, because last I checked I was different kind of woman. Why does it matter what I do with my life to you Inochi?"  
  
" Because you're a close friend of mine, I should care. Also you can not tell me that you do not care."  
  
Hitokiri looking away says as she looks down, " You don't have to believe me, but I know what I feel."  
  
Inochi looked at her and then says with a sigh, " I just don't want you to die alone Hitokiri. I care a lot about you, and the way you use your emotions do not seem healthy to me."  
  
" Inochi, I thank you for caring about me, but what I do with my body is my own decision. Don't worry about me so much, I am a grown woman."  
  
Inochi sighed, he wasn't going to try with her anymore, she was so stubborn. Inochi remained silent as they headed down their path. Kade wasn't far from here, there was suspicion that someone there could of killed Inochi's older brother Shikin. Inochi looked down letting his thoughts deceive a little more. He didn't know what to do, he loved Hitokiri but she was stubborn as a horse. The warm sunset wrapped around their body as they headed into the rays, both getting ready for a adventure, full of strange events. Inochi and Hitokiri, both embarking on a quest to stop the people that killed their families. 


	2. Chapter Two Knowing of Fate

Chapter 2  
  
Inochi seemed to be lying awake, looking at the stars above him. He couldn't sleep, he had too much to think about then sleep. He always at night talked to the stars, he was told as a child that talking to the stars was a way to talk to your family that was far away from you. Even with his family dead, he knew if he talked to the stars they would answer back to him in mysterious ways. He blinked softly, spilling out his thoughts in a whisper, " Shikin, I know your out their somewhere, listening to me speak, I need a sign that your out there listening back?"  
  
He froze watching, only to see stars twinkle as always, he took that as a sign, speaking again, " I don't ask for much, but I ask for something now. Something that confines deep in my soul, I wish for Hitokiri to have emotions again. She should not live a life with no pain, love, and feeling's. She needs those things to help her through her life, Shikin, the angel you an are, put in that request for me. Thank you."  
  
Inochi, closed his eyes, he wanted to try and sleep. They did have an adventure ahead of them.  
  
The next morning Hitokiri sat up watching the rest of their flame die, Inochi getting back from the spring, he was a neat freak about himself, always wanting to be clean. Hitokiri could care less. Hitokiri looking up to Inochi says, " You done making yourself over? Can we head out to Kade again? Or do you need another half and hour to apply your lip gloss?"  
  
Inochi rolled his eyes, loving her sarcastic humor as much as her, she pouted some and says, " Guess, I will do that when I get there."  
  
Hitokiri raised her eyebrow some, looking to Inochi with a disgusted look as she said; " There is something deeply wrong with you."  
  
Hitokiri stood as Inochi passed her; she turned with the living, saffron sun burning her eyes. With a small hiss she reached deep into a pocket, withdrawing circular shaded sunglasses, the same sunglasses her father wore, she put them on. She proceeded to walk forward with Inochi at her side, which he was getting ready for one of his strange conversations once again. Inochi barely hinting Hitokiri with his eyes says in a soft voice, " You're going to hate me for this, but I wish to talk to you again."  
  
Hitokiri rolled her eyes, why must he torture her every day? Looking at him with frustrated, puzzled eyes, burst out in a sarcastic way, " What do you want now Inochi?"  
  
" I simply want to know what you think about me?"  
  
Hitokiri looking to the side says, " What kind of stupid question is that? You're my friend, partner in crime, outlaw with me. What else can be said to that?"  
  
Inochi shrugged only to say, " Well you say you have no emotions, but I was wondering since I am your friend, do you at least express emotions to me?"  
  
Hitokiri wished he didn't ask that, of course she showed feeling to him, but she didn't want to admit to that, " No, I try not to. I am not big into that. Now can we have a day in peace like we used to, before something urged you to ask disturbing questions. Were almost at Kade and then some real action will occur, the only action I prefer at that note."  
  
Inochi looked at the ground with a faint smile, maybe Hitokiri was just hopeless for him to proceed trying, but he didn't wish to give in so lightly. He was going on with his work on her. Something inside him said that he could change her. He looked up watching the objects pass by, since he saw more people at this time, he knew he was getting closer to a city. He wasn't much in the mood for fighting, but knowing Hitokiri she would do the job for him. She lived for fighting, she lived for killing, he didn't know her father, and so he had no clue if she was somewhat like him or not. Looking straight ahead he saw an amber glowing city, Kade, home of Elves. Something Inochi hated more than anything, Elves, he was half Elf, considering one of his kind killed his brother made him hate them even more. His reasons for hating elves, was the simple fact that they would not accept him. His other half was human; something about that made all the elves sees him as unclean, dirty, not worth living in Kade. He hated elves with a passion, so he was not keen on the idea of entering Kade, but Hitokiri didn't know about his hate for elves, she was soon to find out.  
  
Both Hitokiri and Inochi entered Kade with all the eyes of the local people addressed upon them, Hitokiri smirking upon them announced loudly, " To make my job easier, someone here killed someone by the name Shikin, I would really appreciate if that bastard stepped up and received what was coming to him, if not I will slaughter all of you."  
  
Inochi was forced to step forward, elves were good warriors, and if she pranced around saying stuff like that she would be killed. He glared harshly at the elves as he said, " Your being warned of things that could come, but I know that there is someone, a gang of you elves that killed my brother Shikin. Which ever you did it, would best to step up now? I am tried of you elves ways, you killed him because he is not a full blood elf, what does it matter? I am not full blood elf; you plan to kill me too? I know how you people want your race to be perfect, but us halfings deserve to live to."  
  
A strong looking elf stepped forward, glancing hard at Inochi, he knew Inochi as a child and he was the one that killed Shikin. He didn't kill Shikin on his own; Shikin was brutally beaten to death, so there were more people that were involved in his death. This elf had long crimson hair, the bangs curling around his chin; the rest of his hair split down that center, forming to pig tails down the side of his back. His eyes glowed at dead muddy brown, looking to Inochi then to Hitokiri; his voice was cold as he spilled, " Ah, you must be Inochi? Shikin's little brother, he told me about you as he laid on the ground bleeding to death. You have nerve coming up here parading yourself as if you can kill me and others here."  
  
Inochi narrowed his eyes on the elf, " So you're the sick freak that killed my brother?"  
  
" I wasn't just alone, but I finished him. You have no idea how good it felt to kill a halfing. "  
  
Inochi growled, stepping forward towards the elf, only to be pushed back by Hitokiri, she glanced to the elf and spoke harsh words, " Why did you do it? "  
  
" Because I was order too" he glanced to Hitokiri, admiring her beauty, " ordered to kill his family, ending it now."  
  
She looked cold, removing her sunglasses, to give this elf a cold glare before she would kill him, " Why do you want his family dead?"  
  
" He should know why. Why not ask your dear friend Inochi what makes him so important? How he relates to the deaths of your family as well as many other families." He glared to Inochi as he said that.  
  
Inochi hissed as he looked to Hitokiri, " I don't know what he is talking about. My father died when I was three years old so I don't know much about him or what he did."  
  
Hitokiri glanced at Inochi then the elf, " You heard him, he doesn't know, not start talking."  
  
He cleared his throat, looking to Inochi as he spoke towards Hitokiri, " Inochi translated means life, which is ironic considering his family legacy is to kill, kill humans that is" he glanced back a Hitokiri to say, " your mother gave birth to you right as Inochi was turning four, she was in the woods searching for your father, as she went into labor. Your father was soon to come to your mother; Inochi's father just happened to be around, he tricked your mother and helped her through the birth giving. After you were born, he killed your mother, just as he was going to kill you, your father came shooting Inochi's father, killing him. Your father raised you since then. That sparked hate in the Inochi family, Inochi's mother as well was a warrior, she made plans to kill your father, training daily and teaching her oldest son, Shikin her ways to, in case she died. You know to live on the legacy. She too failed, only managing to kill your two sisters and one brother, your father had to keep you protected, he started to train you, make sure you could defend yourself. You wanted to make your father proud, so you trained extra hard, being the best that you could be," he took a short breathing break and proceeded, " Shikin wished to seek revenge on your father, for killing his family, so he seeked help from a higher power, who taught Shikin dark powers. With those dark powers he used them to kill your father, Vash, Shikin was soon hounded by humans for completing that task, so he ran, hiding in this city." He then looked to Inochi finishing off, " He cheated, gambled and started fights all the time, he was a racket to this world, our high court issued a doctrine for him to be killed and that is what my very men did, kill him. He made the elves look back, so we had to remove that blood from him."  
  
Inochi stepped a bit forward, looking at the elf hard, " Your speaking lies, my brother Shikin would never do such vile things."  
  
He laughed to himself and spoke, " I am not lying, people say that his higher power had him possessed, had the whole family possessed, only you were free. Your blood was to innocent for the rays of evil to cast upon it." Looks both to Hitokiri and Inochi, " That is why you two crossed paths. To stop this war."  
  
Hitokiri looked a little confused, looking at him oddly, " What war?"  
  
" The War of the Halfings, halfings do not get along with us. In fact not even with humans. Inochi's family is a halfing family, half elf and half human. The reason halfings do not get along with what there crossed with is the simple fact that there crossings will not accept them into there world. So that boils hatred, that hatred sparks a war. The leader of human's was killed recently, by a halfing, that was the spark of the war."  
  
" That is great and dandy, but what does that have to do with myself and Inochi?"  
  
" Inochi is a halfing, you're a human, you get along with Inochi well, and Inochi gets along well with you. That is something that has never been defined on paper, what you two shares. That is why you two are to stop the higher power that creates all of this."  
  
" What if we don't?"  
  
" Then how do you plan to revenge the death of your loved ones? "  
  
Hitokiri was silent; the elf had her at that point. She bit her lower lip as Inochi spoke for her, " Okay, look at us, were just two simple adventurers, what chance do we stand against a higher power? Even if we could go up against this higher power, where would we start to look for this being?"  
  
The elf laughed, as he spilled out in his sinister laugh, " You look upon the higher power."  
  
Hitokiri raised her eyebrow again, only to ask in question, " You're the higher power? Yet, your stupids enough to come to us and tell us that you need to be stopped. That is pretty dumb act that you forced upon yourself."  
  
" Not dumb, intelligent, if I never came to you and Inochi, you two would never know your fate. So far the revenge you thought you have reached has been false. I stirred up this war, I had my reasons. For one, I want to be all powerful, and with all the races gone, nothing can stop me from ruling what is left."  
  
" Question, if you wanted to take of so badly, why not do it yourself?"  
  
" Consider me and sick, twisted, and very corrupted being. I wanted to watch the races kill one another, for my self-entertainment."  
  
Hitokiri reached low at the holsters, ready to grab her sterling silver guns, the very ones her father used. She hissed out, " You sick bastard! "  
  
Tugging at them the elf hissed back at her, " I would not try anything with me, this is not my time to fight you yet. You have far much more to learn, but if you dare to fight, then I leave you with a gift child! "  
  
A cloud of black smoke coiled around the elf's body, covering him, slowly making him disappear from sight. Out from the smoke came what he left her and Inochi. Out stepped a large, mammoth standing beast, the beast maybe soared seven feet in the air, and his beady maroon eyes glance hard at Hitokiri then Inochi. It's body was covered it greasy, matted, grey fur, poking in different directions over its long snout, jagged yellow fangs hanging out. With it's back hunched over her drooled out blood, hissing at both Hitokiri and Inochi, in its left hand he held a large club. The other hand drape of the floor, like a gorilla, wrapped around its waist was a worn thin, brown leather loincloth. It roared loudly, screaming out, " I be about to kill yee both."  
  
Hitokiri tugged at her holster, pulling out both of her sterling silver guns with a twirl, looking at the beast with a smirk, " Your about to kill me? I would love to see you try."  
  
The beast hissed, running at her, it's arm dragging on the ground behind him, he was ready to use his club to smash her. Dead on he was running at her, she was ready for the first trick her father taught her, she scooted her body inwards, watching the beast pass her by, stepping back in place she faced his back. She aimed higher first, shooting her first two bullets at the club, only chipping a large piece off, she has a plan of course to this. This stopped the beast, giving her time to aim low and shoot her next two rounds, the bullets entering the beast's large hind legs. The beast hissed falling to its knees, looking at her with pain struck eyes. He wanted to get up, but it was slightly hard, considering his legs were token out, he looked at her, " Who are yee? "  
  
Hitokiri smirked saying it quickly, " My name is Hitokiri, daughter of Vash."  
  
The beast eyes widen, Vash was a familiar name to it, his mouth opened slightly as he said, " I never tought I be seeing the day Vash have a child."  
  
" It's a shame you won't be here any longer to see that child."  
  
He was confused at what she meant, but the club piece that she chipped earlier, flew up into the air and landed on the beast's head, not enough force to kill him, only to knock him out. He fell over, with that Hitokiri turned to look at Inochi, who wasn't even about to fight. He smiles slightly and says, " Good shooting, like always, but then again you learned from the best. Now that I think about it, you shouldn't of hurt the guy anymore, after all he knew your father."  
  
Hitokiri shrugged, " I could have also been a bad thing."  
  
Hitokiri starts walking through Kade, she wanted to leave before something else happened, Inochi was right behind her. Inochi with a cough speaks, " Where are we off to now?"  
  
" Who knows? Somewhere I assume."  
  
" Somewhere? Are we going to stop that higher someone?"  
  
Hitokiri looks to Inochi with a soft glance, " If it is the only way to get revenge for my father's death then yes."  
  
Hitokiri turned back to the city of Kade looking for her way out. There lives were getting a little stranger now, meeting someone who had power, and having to deal with the War of the Halfings, was just a bit odd on there agenda. Hitokiri and Inochi were in for a lot more, who knew what was to come up next. Inochi stepped closer to Hitokiri, wanting to be close to her, as they looked for their way out of Kade. 


	3. Chapter 3 Push your Limits

Hitokiri stepped from Kade limits, heading out into the distance, evening was falling upon them, throughout her travels in Kade, she stopped at a pub, eating and gaining spirit again. She didn't propose to herself the idea that she was going up against a higher someone, to avenge her father's death. She wanted to calm herself, and not thinking about that was a perk to her life. Inochi was next to her at the time, looking down at the ground, thoughts were racing in her mind, she had questions to ask, but she didn't want to ask Inochi. What would he think about her then? Maybe she could play it off as if she was curious, Hitokiri barely looking at Inochi says with a pause in her voice, " What did you mean about what I thought of you earlier, Inochi?"  
  
Inochi looked at her some, wondering why she was asking this to him now, with a faint smile he looks to the sky and says, " I was just wondering, considering I never hear your insight on anything."  
  
" My insight? You want to hear what I think?"  
  
" Yeah, of course I want to know what you think. You know you were born with a voice and that voice should be heard."  
  
Hitokiri looked to the side, " Should be heard, that is the key."  
  
" What would mean to you if I said I wanted to hear it?"  
  
She didn't want to look at him, she knew what was going on here, Inochi was starting to fall for her. She couldn't start to explain to herself why he was falling for her. She gulped lightly, looking back at him, square in the eyes, " Look Inochi, it's great that you want to hear my voice and all, but can you do me favor?"  
  
Inochi a bit confused says, " What's that?"  
  
Hitokiri struggling with herself to say the words that spilled from her mouth, " Don't deny this, but deep inside I can see that your falling in love with me. I wish that you wouldn't do that."  
  
Hitokiri walked ahead of Inochi after so, he was a little shocked that she knew that he had feelings for her. Inochi faced her back and says out loud, " What is so wrong with that?"  
  
Hitokiri not glancing back says, " It is not worth it. I have nothing to live for, nothing to do for the world, why waste time on someone that means so less to anyone."  
  
Inochi paced slowly after her, " It never occurred to you that you mattered to me?"  
  
Hitokiri stopped in her tracks, she couldn't handle emotion like this around her, she turned slowly to confront Inochi, with a faint smile she then said, " Look, it's flattering that you like me, but I am not the kind of person that can handle emotions at the time."  
  
Inochi sighed only following after her, " I know, but I still want to try."  
  
" Don't try, if you want something that high and grand out of a person, you need to hunt for another being."  
  
Hitokiri turned back around, motioning for Inochi to catch up, with that she also called out, " Let's just drop the matter."  
  
Inochi sighed catching up to Hitokiri, she depressed him, yet he still loved her. Hitokiri looking off to the side says, " What do you think we can do about that higher someone?"  
  
Inochi looking at the side of her face, speaks bitterly, he was sour feeling inside, " Fight him I guess, I mean I am sure you can do it. You're the stronger one out of us both. You know that, and I know that."  
  
" Your just saying that. I am sure your just as good."  
  
He smirked looking to her, " Want to test that?"  
  
Hitokiri looks at him, " You want to fight me, to see who is the better fighter?"  
  
He nodded as she looked. She smiled just a devious as Inochi, she reached to her back, unsheathing her crackling blue sword. Inochi knew that would be her weapon of choice in this sparring match. Pulling up his sleeve he showed her his well-polished brass knuckles. Hitokiri smirked, pointing the blade of her sword into the ground, speaking directly to Inochi, " Trying to show off?"  
  
" If you mean how well-cleaned I keep them."  
  
Hitokiri laughed slightly as she corrected him, " No silly, I am talking about using your brass knuckles against my sword."  
  
" Oh that" tosses a opened palm at her playfully, " that is me giving myself a challenge."  
  
Hitokiri using her left hand, which did not hold the sword to point at herself, " I am all the challenge you need."  
  
Inochi laughed lightly, standing in a heavy stance, putting his weight on his back leg, pointing his fist at Hitokiri. Hitokiri stepped back a step, swing her sword in a circle once, having the blade of the sword facing her body. The handle pointed at Inochi's upper chest, Inochi was not familiar with her many different techniques of fighting with a sword. Hitokiri tilted her head, holding a loose stance, " Ready when you are."  
  
" You always wanted me to attack first, but considering you won't attack until I do so, I might as well."  
  
Inochi pushed his right first forward, letting it brush the side of her cheek softly, it was suppose to distract her. She twisted her right arm, touching her right elbow with her left. This would thrust the blade of the sword in front of her, making a shield, for his left punch to impact the blade instead of her. She was positioned in a strange way, using her now strong stance to push forward and throw Inochi off of her. She flicked her wrist throwing the blade of the sword towards the ground, stabbing the ground, waiting for Inochi to throw another move at her.  
  
Inochi staggering backwards, looks at her, she was strong for a girl, were the thoughts that raced in his mind. He had to keep a close eye on Hitokiri, she was good with her sword. If he couldn't trick her, then he was going to have to think of a better plan to show her he was quite the match. He threw a left punch at her, pulling up at her blade she blocked his punch, straight ahead with the blade of her sword again. She lifted her eyes, looking at him, he was a bit frustrated, this was a game to her, this was him trying. He pushed his right arm out, hooking it, going for a uppercut, unsuccessful once again, it was stopped by Hitokiri scooting her body away from uppercut. She tossed her sword up in the air lightly, catching it with her index finger and thumb, with both hands. Using it as a large handle she uses the butt of her sword to punch Inochi in the face. He staggered back some looking at Hitokiri, she was using some strange techniques. He rubbed his lower jaw then glared at her, he spit to side, red blood splattering on the side as he spoke, " You getting good. Tell me when have you trained?"  
  
Hitokiri laughed to herself, " It doesn't matter. Are you ready to quit or should we go on?"  
  
Inochi knew he stood no chance fighting her any longer, he sighed as he said lowering his hands, " I really don't stand a chance against you. I am not berating myself but you have gotten really good Hitokiri. This just shows if I am getting beat by a girl that I need to practice more."  
  
Hitokiri pointed her free hand at Inochi and spoke loudly, " Don't associate me with other girls, I am a different kind of woman. I told you that before and I meet it as well."  
  
Inochi nodded, watching her sheathe her sword. Hitokiri looked to what was now the setting sun and said to Inochi " We should really be finding a place to sleep tonight, it will be dark soon."  
  
Inochi looked in the direction of the sun, then back to Hitokiri, " Your right, let's head out for a nearby city or nice patch in the forest."  
  
Hitokiri and Inochi turned opposite of the sun and started to walk towards a safe place for the night. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth is out there

The elf gleamed down in a murky pool of water, watching Hitokiri and Inochi; he looked up to the crimson hair vixen that was laughing to herself. She looked to the elf and spoke with a sexy voice, " Is something a matter Friko?"  
  
Friko looked to her, nodding some, strapping himself to the stairs above her throne and spoke, "Hitokiri, is unaware of her true power."  
  
The woman looked away from Friko, she was highly aware of that, she bit her lower lip as she spoke, " Yes, of course. How do you propose that we tell her? "  
  
Friko shrugged looking to her with his curious, evil orbs, " I do not know. You are the higher someone behind this evil plot."  
  
" Ah, yes I am, aren't I? Well I do suppose we can tell her, but in fragments. She cannot learn too much at one time, this could spark a large burst of energy in her. She has been banned from that truth for seventeen years, she could not handle everything all at once."  
  
" Sorry to interrupt you Miss Vixen, but how do we propose on telling her? She doesn't trust me, I can sense that."  
  
Vixen looks to the star glazed ceiling as she speaks, " Well, she doesn't know me, so I assume that I could disguise myself into a mage or something in Kade. Unless you have another plan that I could use?"  
  
Friko looked up also to the star glazed roof, " Not which comes to mind. "  
  
Vixen stood up, removing her eyes from the roof, she dragged herself towards the floor where Friko stood, her long draping gown pulling behind her. She looked side to side before walking ahead, she looked down as she said, " As cruel as it seems, I wonder why her mother and father requested her death when she found out who she really was?"  
  
Friko following behind her says, " Well, she has the power of her father and the power of her mother combined. All her sisters and brothers had the same power, it was dangerous for the young mind to know they had such a gift from their parents, so they were the first hunted and killed. When those hunters, found out that Rei was pregnant again they had to find her and kill her. They decided that both Vash and Rei needed to be killed not to bring anyone else into this world. Vash wanted one child to live on the legacy, without knowing their power. So that is why Hitokiri was raised without knowing her power. I am afraid to see how she would use it now."  
  
Vixen not looking back at Friko only says, " Who knows, but if we want to drain her of her power she needs to learn how to use it."  
  
" Do you think you're strong enough to handle her in a battle?"  
  
Vixen looked to Friko through the corner of her eye, she didn't like the sound of low self-esteem from her lover. She whipped her body quickly pinning Friko to a nearby object, which was a bookshelf. The books rattle with the impact, some falling of the shelf, some only wobbling out ready to fall. Vixen held a tight grip on Friko's neck, as well is arm, she glared hard at him, her eyes turning a solid red as out she snapped, and "Do you think that I would fail?"  
  
Friko gulped looking up at the angered Vixen, " No, Miss Vixen, you are great, grand, and very skillful with your magic, but what about the rumors being spread out Hitokiri's power?"  
  
Letting her grip ease some as she wondered what he was talking about, " What rumors?"  
  
He gulped, getting air to pass into his lungs, " The rumor about how her power is to soar six times your level."  
  
" That is the rumor of her power?"  
  
Friko nodded, only to be dropped to the floor as she turned walking towards the darkness, " That is a perk to me. With that power inside of me, no one can stop me. I will be powerful to the world and I will own what is rightfully mine! I have waited years for this, the year that one race would own this world, and now we know what race that is. Right Friko?"  
  
Friko slowly standing up, rubbing his neck some, stresses out, " Yes, Miss Vixen. Elves will rule the world once your done with it."  
  
" Exactly. I will raise a powerful army and destroy all the other races, there not essential to this world anyhow so we might else well rid them of them world. After they're rid of the world were to purify our soil again, turn everything pure again, just like it was before humans, and halfings destroyed it all. Right Friko?"  
  
Friko now following back behind her says, " Yes, Miss Vixen. Yes, Miss Vixen."  
  
With that they both walked into darkness, cackling together. 


End file.
